The Mission
by jellybooks
Summary: Nathalia and her siblings are assigned to spy on the top three wizardry & witchcraft schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang. While Felix and Chloe are sure to ace this mission, Nathalia isn't so sure she won't blow her cover. And what is it about this 'Triwizard Tournament' the students keep talking about?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the characters in those books belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. **

* * *

THE REASON WAS A HORSE. Or half a horse, really. I was sipping on iced chocolate when Robert barged into New Rome Café. Well technically, he didn't _barge_ but at 7 AM, the effect was the same. He quickly ordered a drink—a cappuccino, no doubt—and walked towards after it was done. I watched him warily, because I know Robert and he wasn't (and still isn't) an early riser. He gave me a nervous smile. More than half of the girls in New Rome would melt if he smiled like that to them. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't one of them. I wanted to know why he was here. Before I lost my patience, I asked: "Hi. How are you? Up so early, huh?"

He sighed, and I couldn't help thinking _will he just spit out the news already? _"Chiron wants to see you."

Oh joy.

This couldn't be good. Under different circumstances, a trip to Chiron's office would be thrilling. He probably would ask me to teach a lava rock climbing class or the Language Studies of Ancient Greek and Latin. But I knew something was up this time. Chiron wasn't exactly an early riser either.

"Okay," I replied coolly, "Then why are you here? You look tired." I didn't understand how he could look attractive at the same time though. His curly jet black hair looked slightly ruffled like he just ran his finger through them instead of combing. Even though he had this whole _please get me a pillow now _look, no girl can ignore how bright those thoughtful green eyes gleam. Not even me.

But that wasn't important. Why was he here? I didn't have to be close to his family to know that his grandmother is in town. He wouldn't miss her cooking for all of New Rome. Her food was a little bit like ambrosia. Blue ambrosia.

"I'm your Centurion," he finally answered, "Remember?" For a second, I thought I saw hurt flash in his eyes. He had to bring that up. How could I forget about his promotion? Considering the fact that my twin brother was competing for the same position, I shouldn't have forgotten. Felix was devastated for two days straight.

I shrugged, grabbed my half-eaten croissant in one hand, and my iced chocolate in the other. "You should get back to bed. It's way too early for you. Get some three hour more sleep."

"I have to come with you."

Inwardly groaning at the thought of more awkward silence, I tried not to sigh as we walked out of the café and onto the streets of the New United Legion. A word about this city if you haven't been here before: it's beautiful. I know everyone says that about their home, but I swear that I'm not kidding. If it weren't for the fact that mortals couldn't be here, it would be the Number 1 Tourist Hot Spot. Well besides Half Blood Island. Both places weren't always called that…but I'm getting ahead of myself. This isn't the time for a history lesson.

When we reached the Greek Headquarters, I could see Chiron in his true form—half man, half horse. A middle aged lady stood beside him. She had fiery red hair, and wore clothes spattered with paint. To normal people, she might look like the lady you might see in an art museum. But don't let that fool you. She's the Oracle. Or in other words: THE LADY WHO PREDICTS YOUR FUTURE. To me, that sounded a lot like THE LADY WHO PREDICTS YOUR POSSIBLY TERRIFYING FUTURE THAT IS DESTINED TO HAPPEN NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO. Yeah, reassuring. Other than that, Rachel was a really nice person.

The urge to know what was going on threatened to overwhelm me. I know impatience is a bad thing, but I've trained myself to be fast. To know what's wrong quick. Maybe in the mortal world, it doesn't matter much if you're slow or fast. But when you're a demigod, you have to be speedy. It's a skill that could save you. And in this case, I wanted to know if there needed to be any saving. Not that I never get to do that. Not that someone usually called on Chloe or Felix to do the job. Not that I suspected it wasn't going to be anything I liked.

"Ms. Grace," he always addressed me so formally.

Rachel gave me a warm smile, "Hey Nathalia."

"Hello Chiron, hi Rachel," I replied as the gigantic doors automatically parted for us as we walked into the Main Building. A couple people smiled and waved as we passed. They all know Chiron, Rachel, and they definitely know Robert. His parents are legendary, especially his father—Percy Jackson. We quickly glided on the escalator to Chiron's office. In approximately 2 minutes, we were sitting in comfortable chairs.

"Is there a prophecy?" Robert asked. I wondered how he could be so positive. I was thinking of something between the lines of 'Is anybody dying?' or 'Okay, how many people failed the Ancient Greek exam?'

Rachel shook her head. "No, I had a vision about another kind."

Chiron had this thoughtful expression on. Whatever this 'another kind' was, he obviously wasn't surprised about it. I guess that if I was more than thousands of years old, I would know a lot more as well. However, I had just turned fifteen and had no idea what Rachel meant. And by the looks of it, neither did Robert.

"What other kind?" I finally asked, unsure that I really wanted to know anymore. The last time another kind was mentioned, war broke out. Of course, being both kinds of a demigod—Greek and Roman—I wasn't alive yet. But honestly, war is war and I'd rather not have to sword fight anyone out of class.

"Oh," Rachel started, "You know…just wizards that go to magical schools in Europe."

My eye twitched.

"You're kidding."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, and the characters in those books belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. This goes for the whole story.**

* * *

UNFORTUNATELY, SHE WASN'T. Well actually, what was unfortunate was that Robert fell out of his chair. But _no, _he couldn't fall forward. He just had to fall sideways to the right where I was sitting. I tumbled out of my chair while what was left of my cappuccino flew out of my hands.

"Holy Poseidon, sorry Nathalia." Robert quickly got up and offered me a hand.

Naturally, I swatted it away. Glancing at Chiron, I realized where the rest of my cappuccino had gone. _Sorry, _I mouthed as Rachel handed her a napkin. He didn't look mad though. Both of them looked slightly amused that the fact about wizards' existence could shock Robert so much.

"Um…what about these European wizards?" I asked.

"Well," Chiron said, "The thing is we don't really know much about them. There is this one myth about Lady Hecate's children. It's quite old and barely any know the tale. But anyways, since Rachel had the vision, Praetor Reyna did some research and we agreed on sending a trio over to investigate the top three schools. In order to avoid conflict, I need three demigods that are Greek _and_ Roman."

So that was why he needed me. Since my father is the son of Jupiter and my mother is the daughter of Aphrodite, my siblings and I are both kinds of demigods. Plus both Chloe and Felix are experienced fighters, having been selected to go on a couple quests before. Quests have never been my sort of thing, but I am part of the Grace family. Sending two of my siblings and not me wouldn't look good. The realization didn't make me too happy.

"So where are Felix and Chloe?"

"Oh, they'll probably be here soon. I believe you have woken them up and talked to Jason or Piper, Robert. And Nathalia—"

My head snapped up from its _I am thinking _position. Did he just call me by my name? Holy Jupiter.

"This is to remain confidential for the meantime."

Ah. That explained why he was informing us now and not later in the day during my breaks or classes. People would fire questions at me. There was enough attention being the daughter of Jason Grace and Piper McLean. But to be seen talking with Chiron or Praetor Reyna, there would be—without a doubt—too much unwanted spotlight. Demigods didn't get too many quests nowadays. And the last thing we needed was for all of the rest of the demigods to know that this one was on investigating _another kind. _

"What about me?" For once, Robert voiced my thoughts. Why was he here? He wasn't the only person closest to me who spent his time in the Greek Headquarters. Chiron could've asked my mother or Felix to tell the rest of our family. _Please don't tell me…._

"Praetor Reyna and I have decided to send you with Nathalia as well."

Why were the Fates against me?

* * *

**What do you guys think of this fanfic so far? **


End file.
